


I'm going to ignore you now

by wellpuffmycream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kinda, movie night with rent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellpuffmycream/pseuds/wellpuffmycream
Summary: Alex had to find out about them at some point





	1. Chapter 1

“But it goes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and then 6!”

“Well we all know that darling, but this isn’t a case where that happens.” Kara sighed and threw her hands up. Alex rolled her eyes at her sister and stood up to go help Maggie in the kitchen.

“There’s no point doing it like that though,” she pouted. Lena moved slightly closer to Kara, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

“We don’t question Star Wars, Kara, we watch it and enjoy it.” 

“I swear you’re just tricking me! There is no way someone would release films like that.”

“You’ve been on this planet roughly the same amount of time that I have, I don’t understand how you are just learning about the order in which they all came out,” Lena chuckled

“BECAUSE you’d just assume it would go consecutively,” she says waving her arms around. “I’ve seen them though and they still make sense from the beginning, the actual beginning and not the fake one,” Kara continued to argue.

“Yes but that’s not how you’re supposed to watch them. And remember love, the actual beginning is number 4.”

“No. I still don’t believe you. That is just silly. You must’ve made a mistake when you were watching them.” Kara leaned forward and grabbed her phone off the table before slightly leaning back into Lena. Lena just smiled at Kara knowing she’s wrong and yet still so stubborn. Kara frowned at her phone screen after looking it up then looked to Lena frowning and then back down to her phone realising that Lena wasn’t lying. “Don’t start gloating.” Lena tilted her head at the miffed reporter.

“I never would.”

“I’m going to ignore you now,” Kara huffs and turns around on the sofa so her back is facing Lena. Lena lifts her arm off the back of the sofa smirking.

“Okay, but you’re gonna miss me in a few minutes.”

Maggie and Alex look on from the kitchen, Maggie smiling, Alex frowning. Alex didn’t like the Luthors as a whole although she was actually quite fond of Lena, not that she’d admit that. She was very protective of her little sister though so was wary of Lena in some ways. “When do you think they’re going to bang?” Maggie whispered to Alex.  
“UGH NO, don’t ask me that!” Alex yelled getting the attention of Lena and Kara. 

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked blushing, much to the confusion of Lena who got up to grab a drink for her and Kara, Kara following.

“Nothing, nothing. Maggie was being Maggie that’s all.”

“Which always intrigues me,” Lena says winking at Maggie.

“Watch it Luthor,” Alex warns.

“Oh I am Danvers,” Lena smirks at Maggie. Alex rolls her eyes smirking at Lena’s antics and drags a laughing Maggie away from the two to the sofa. Lena turns to face Kara and takes the full glasses from Kara’s hands and places them on the table before placing two hands to the side of Kara’s waist essentially enclosing her between Lena and the table. “Remember, when I told you I knew you were Supergirl?”

“Yes,” Kara nodded timidly.

“So I know you have that super hearing down to a nail, and I’m a curious woman, so what did Sawyer say?” Kara blinked quickly and swallowed roughly.

“Well-uh, well she. I’m not sure actually, I wasn’t really listening,” she stuttered. “You-you know that curiosity killed the cat!” Lena leaned in closer smirking.

“And you should know that satisfaction brought it back.” Kara muttered something too indistinct for Lena to understand so Lena cocked her head to the side. “What was that?”

“She asked Alex when she thinks we’ll start you know, doing it,” she whispered. Lena leaned back smiling smugly.

“Doing it?” Kara blushed.

“Her words were banging, to be precise,” she clarified in an even quieter voice. Lena chuckled slightly.

“So when is the cat coming out of the bag?”

“What cat?” Kara frowned.

“The cat being us, the bag being that we’re already banging,” Lena chuckled. Kara slapped her hand over Lena’s mouth to ensure that she wouldn’t say anything that Alex and Maggie might hear. Lena just stuck out her tongue and left a wet lick on Kara’s hand.

“Ew!” Kara exclaimed and then sighed. “I just feel like when one person knows, everyone will know and I’m totally cool about that and all but then I’d have to like share you.” She paused slightly. “Not that you’re my property or that you’re something to be shared but more the fact that our relationship will be known because you’re this big, sexy CEO that everyone is scared of or looks up to and yeah . . .” she trails off.

“You done, darling?” Kara nodded quickly. “Okay, then we’ll just keep going how we’ve been going.” Kara nodded again and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, burying her face in her neck.

“Hurry up guys, Alex is getting restless,” Maggie yelled from the couch. Kara rolled her eyes and released Lena. The girls plonked onto the couch with a smiled and Lena looked curiously at Alex.

“A fan of the musicals then?” Lena asked raising an eyebrow

“Not necessarily, however I’m not embarrassed to admit Rent is a musical classic,” Alex explained. Lena agreed with a nod of her head and Maggie pressed play.

 

An hour or so into the movie Kara broke the concentration of everyone in the room. “I wouldn’t mind breaking out into songs every other minute of the day you know.”

“You do that anyway,” Alex replied.

“Not choreographed though, like Mark and Joann.”

“Learn to tango and maybe you could,” Maggie contributed. “Lena would you want to tango with Kara?” Kara blushed and Lena raised her left eyebrow.

“I do actually know how to tango, so I can teach you whenever you want Kara,” Lena smirked.

“Oh, that’s- that’s cool,” Kara said quietly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take the lead. You just have to listen to me and do what I say.”

“So I’ll just take pointers from last night then,” Kara said, forgetting her sister was sat on the sofa near her. Lena’s attempted to hold her smile and laughter in by biting her lip whilst Maggie just stared at Kara in amusement and astonishment.

“Oh dear God no,” Alex whispered to herself

“I knew Luthor was a top,” Maggie joked. Alex slapped her girlfriend across the back of her head groaning. Kara’s face was bright red and she had yet to move from where she had left her sentence. “Okay okay! For little Danvers’ sake, we’ll say that we don’t know that they’re kinky as in the bedroom and that the broken counter in the kitchen is because of an unknown accident.”

“Maggie!” Alex exclaimed. “Jesus. Okay, I’m going to go get a drink and just pretend this never happened and pretend that I still do not know what those scratches on Lena’s shoulders are. Turn off Rent, I’ll never be able to watch it without this memory seeping back in.” Alex walked over to the liquor cupboard and poured herself a large glass of whiskey. When she walked back to the girls, her girlfriend was sitting uncomfortably close to Lena. 

“So what, you tie her up, is it that shit or just run of the mill ‘do this for me’?”

“You seem awfully interested in your girlfriend’s sister’s sex life.”

“Curiosity always got the better of me.”

“She breaks out of the handcuffs after a while,” Lena said and Kara suddenly moved and once again threw a hand over Lena’s mouth to stop her talking. Maggie cackled at Lena’s response. She turned to see Alex putting down her glass and just picking up the entire bottle to drink out of.

“My sister doesn’t need to know anymore about what goes on behind closed doors,” Kara whispered harshly to Lena who was still smiling. Kara slowly took her hand off Lena’s mouth and calmly looked to the TV.

“I won’t mention that time we snapped your bed in half then.”

“Lena!”


	2. a lil green eyed monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we dont like monel in this fic cos he annoying, like in the show but i wont get into that discourse for now. Lena gets jealous an Kara slips up again

Lena and Kara had kept to keeping their relationship on the down low but it was a relief to be able to act like an actual couple around Alex and Maggie now. The sister movie night that turned to friend movie night had boiled down to essentially a double date every Friday night. Alex and Maggie would make their way over around 7 and Lena would come whenever she’d finish work. They’d pop in a movie, have pizza and beer then Lena would nod off, head falling onto Kara’s shoulder. That would always be Alex and Maggie’s cue to leave and Kara would carefully pick Lena up and carry her to the bedroom gently laying her down where she would then join her and snuggle in.

Another Friday night rolled round and Lena was still sat in her office at 6:50. She was excited to take off her heels and stuff her face with the girls later.  
 _Change of plans._ Lena sighed when she got Kara’s text, she was hoping Kara wasn’t cancelling as she really wanted to see her girlfriend after being so busy for the past week. _Winn, James and Mon-el are joining us tonight._ Lena audibly groaned at the thought of Mon-el being there. He was probably a nice guy but his crush on Kara made Lena hate him. Actually he wasn’t a nice guy at all. He was a misogynistic douche. 

Lena finished up her paperwork and closed up for the night before jumping in the car and heading to Kara’s. It had gone 8 by the time she had got there and became accustomed to just walking in. Kara’s face lit up when Lena walked in. She immediately kicked of her heels and felt Kara come up behind her and slide off her blazer that had been stuck to her shoulders all day. “Thank you,” she sighed in appreciation.

“I’m sorry they’re all here tonight,” Kara whispered apologetically. “Will you still stay?”

“Huh?”

“The night, will you still stay. I don’t have work tomorrow and it’s Hank’s turn to save the world.” Lena smiled at Kara.

“I’m sure I can move some things around and skip work tomorrow,” Lena said smirking. He eyes shifted to the rest of the group sat on the sofa conversing. She sent a quick smile and hello to everyone.

“We’re watching the original Jurassic Park. A classic,” Kara told Lena, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the sofa, Kara went to flop down next to Mon-el who was smiling at her. Lena quickly sat down before her right next to Mon-el so he wouldn’t have the satisfaction of sitting by her. Lena wasn’t a jealous person, not until Kara happened. Lena’s jealousy grew the more she felt for Kara and Lena’s positive she loves her. Lena’s quick move resulted in Kara landing in her lap. Maggie stifled a laugh at Lena’s clear green eyed monster poking out.

“Whoops,” Lena said quietly at Kara who looked at her questionably. Lena’s hands were settled on Kara’s waist and James looked at the two with curiosity, and then to Alex and Maggie who were laughing at the other two. 

“Oh . . . I see now! Of course it’s Lena,” James thought aloud after realising the reason Kara had been smiling so much was because of Lena. He figured it was a person, but it took tonight for him to understand who it was. Lena’s glare towards him was enough to shut up him up and he sunk in his chair. He felt Alex’s eyes on him and turned to her. She silently shook her head and mouthed “Don’t say a word.”

Mon-el was confused though. He just wanted to sit next to Kara and Lena wouldn’t let him. Lena just glared at him every time his eyes wondered to where Kara was now sat on the sofa. Alex felt the tension between Lena and him and figured out a way to diffuse the situation. “Mon-el would you get me another beer from the fridge?”

“But you haven’t finished that one,” he replied confused. Alex look at the beer bottle still half full and cursed herself. She felt Lena’s discomfort from the other side of the room and rolled her eyes for what she was about to do because of her new found fondness for the Luthor. She brought the bottle to her lips and downed the rest much to the surprise of everyone else. 

“Now I have.” Mon-el stood up and begrudgingly went to the fridge whilst Alex jumped up and took his place. Just at the simple movement she saw Lena relax into the sofa. When Mon-el came back with the beer he frowned but took Alex’s place without saying anything. “You don’t have to be jealous.”

“It’s hardly a choice. I trust Kara with my life and if she chose him in the end I’d let her go but still, jealousy is a human instinct.” 

“I never liked him either.” Lena felt Kara’s hand searching for hers so she smoothly slip her into Kara’s and squeezed before turning her head to face her.

“Hey,” she whispered.

“What was all that about?” Kara asked just as quietly  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kara grinned slightly as she knew exactly what had just happened between her and Mon-el.

“Did the big CEO not want a certain someone to sit next to their girlfriend,” she mocked.

“Kara,” Lena whined in almost embarrassment. “I’m sorry, he’s just annoying. And not subtle.”

“You weren’t subtle.”

“But I wasn’t annoying.”

“Well I don’t know about that.” Lena rolled her eyes and playfully nudged Kara with her shoulder. “I’m going to get a drink, would you like anything.”

“Water for now thank you.” Kara got up and made her way to the kitchen, Lena frowned when she saw Mon-el stand up and follow her. Alex watched it happen as well and shook her head.

“He doesn’t give up does he?” Lena just continued to glare at him as he spoke to Kara. At that moment Kara’s face turned into disgust so Lena stood up to see if she was okay but hung back slightly. Alex turned her head around to listen in too.

“Mon-el no! You can’t just ask that!” Lena heard Kara exclaim.

“What? You’re a woman who needs a man and I can be that man if we mate.” Alex tried to keep a smirk to herself when she looked at Lena’s face. “We can have dinner her and eat at the table like a proper couple.”

“I am not eating at that table with you like a proper couple!” Mon-el looked at Kara confused.

“But why?”

“Because we’re never going to be a proper couple and because I banged Lena on that exact table precisely this morning!” The room went silent and Kara’s eyes widened, she looked to Lena apologetically who just slyly smirked back to her.

“Is this going to become a thing? Because I’ve heard too much about my sister’s sex life than one needs,” Alex said with her head in her hands. James, Maggie and Winn all chuckled and Winn gave Alex a sympathetic pat on her shoulder. 

“I could always tell you the real reason that the shower is broken,” Lena said casually. Alex groaned loudly as Kara lobbed a balled up tea towel at Lena’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt want to go out with my grandma so i told her i had work to do. this was my 'work'

**Author's Note:**

> i have no life so boredom is a phenomenon that happens quite frequently, which therefore causes this.


End file.
